The Point
by Meyx
Summary: The point is, two years ago, Kairi was this close to being mine. But in the end, she chose Sora, and now I have to live with that choice every day. Post KH2. One sided Riku/Kairi.


Okay, I've always thought that Riku got REALLY screwed by fate in KH, and I kinda wanted him to have some time to vent about it, I guess. And even though I'm ttly obsessed with Kaixel, I do like the Kaiku pairing, too.

So here's Riku's opinion on how he ended up.

Also, I don't own KH or KH2. If I did, Axel would be MINE.

* * *

I lean against the tree, staring at the horizon. The sun is setting on the sea, staining the waves with the red light. My long silver hair catches the breeze and blows across my eyes, marring my vision for a second. I brush it away idly.

_I really ought to cut that._ I think absently.

Then I promptly forget about it and return to the sunset. Everything on the island is the exact same. Now, at 17, having seen everything I've seen, I'm glad for the peace and comfort of home. But at the same time, I can see why I longed to get away. Most days, I hate this island.

Everything's so small here, so simple and easy. Sometimes, I long for the complexity of Radiant Gardens. It's usually around that time that I get into my gummi ship and travel there for a few days. Leon and Cloud are always glad for the help, and Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa seem happy to see me.

Then I return to the islands, and Sora and Kairi attack me, shouting that I shouldn't have gone off without them, that they wanted to see Leon's gang, too. I apologize, and that's that.

What I don't tell them is that I left for Radiant Gardens to get away from them. Kairi and Sora are so in love, and it's so obvious, that it makes me sick. They're constantly touching each other; his hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder, a whisper in his ear… It's more than I can stand. Much more.

Why, you ask?

Simple. I've been in love with Kairi since the moment I first saw her. I was 9, and she was 8, just arriving on the islands. She was tiny, her huge purple eyes wide with fear and excitement. Even then, she was beautiful.

I had turned to Tidus and said in a voice filled with 9 year old bravado, "I'm gonna marry her someday." Tidus had laughed at me, but I didn't care. I only had eyes for Kairi.

And as we grew up, the love never died. If anything, it got stronger with every secret we shared, every tear she shed, every giggle that escaped her lips, and every one of her hopeless attempts at poetry that she only let me read. I was there for every moment of her life. Every time she skinned her knees, every time she cried so hard she gasped for breath, I was there. I was there for her when her adoptive grandmother died and she had to move in with Selphie. I held her when the old woman was buried and I dried her tears when the funeral was over.

Sora and I helped her sneak out of the house more than once, teaching her how to pop out the screen without making any noise. We showed her how the ocean looks at night, and taught her the forbidden joy of being fourteen and out at one in the morning, doing nothing but running barefoot on the beach until dawn.

Speaking of Sora…we always fought over Kairi. She hated it, but we did. It didn't matter that she was pissed at us for days when we got into a fake sword fight over her. We didn't care that she'd yell at us, and her pleas fell on deaf ears. Even when she threatened to leave us and hang out with Tidus and Wakka all day, we ignored her and fought over who was going to sit next to her on the tree. One day she got so sick of it, she jumped in between us, grabbed the spare sword on the ground, and knocked us both down.

"You can _both_ sit next to me! Now stop fighting and get on the tree!" She had shouted.

We were 12 at the time. Well, they were. I was 13. We grew closer over the next two years, even though Sora and I constantly fought. But then again, fighting's just a normal thing when two teenage boys are hanging out with a pretty girl all day.

Our fighting got worse when the world died.

Sora's always taking what's mine. _I _was supposed to be the Keyblade Master, _not_ him. I'm the only one who can walk the Twilight Road, the path between darkness and light, but who gets all the recognition? Sora. _I _was supposed to be with Kairi. Not him.

To this day, I still don't know why she picked him over me.

I glance over at them on the beach below me, hugging each other while watching the sunset. It makes my heart hurt.

I remember when she would hug me like that.

Watching them, my mood darkens even more. What makes Sora so special in her eyes? I did everything for her. I crossed worlds, I battled Heartless, I even gave into the darkness. All for Kairi.

Sure, becoming a Prince of Darkness isn't high on my "Things I'm Proud Of" list, but I did it for love. That's got to be worth something, right? I mean, being a Prince of Darkness can't be all bad if you get your Princess of Heart.

But I never got her.

And although some people might argue that I gave Kairi up when I told Sora to take care of her, to that I say: She was never mine to give away. The choice was Kairi's, and now, years later, I still feel like she chose wrong.

Sora will never love her like I do. He couldn't face his fears for her. He struggled against the darkness, because he was afraid of it. Even for Kairi, he couldn't endure it. I fought the darkness inside me and chose the light, something he'll never be able to do. Sure, that's only because he never gave into the darkness, but that's beside the point.

The point is, two years ago, Kairi was this close to being mine. But in the end, she chose Sora, and now I have to live with that choice every day. I have to watch them be a happy couple and exclude me from all the things we all used to do together, like run on the beach or swim in the sea. I have to watch her kiss him the way I dreamed she'd kiss me one day.

And they wonder why I hate this island.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it with a passion? Please review and let me know!!!!!!!!! Constructive critism is ALWAYS welcome!!!

xoxo,

Meyx


End file.
